Dysfunctional Family
by AriannaAloki
Summary: Bill learns that his best friends cousin is the someone he's had a crush on for a while. What happens next? Slight, probably misused german within it. Cinema Bizarre/Tokio Hotel X-Over. Yaoi/Lemons/ect.
1. Chapter 1

Arianna's P.O.V.

Bill sat there biting his lip, staring at me intently. "Come on Arianna. Why won't you do this for me? It's not that hard to call anyone is it?"

I sighed. "Bill, you've known me for how many years now? Honestly, do you think I have the guts to call this guy, even if it _is for __**you**_."

"Well I could always call. I mean, he is only Arianna's cousin." Tom smirked and looked pleased with himself at what he just said.

"He's your cousin?! Ari!! Why didn't you tell me this! You could have…" Bill gasped and covered his mouth quickly. His slim arm then extended out quickly, pointing a finger at me. "You were trying to keep him all to yourself we're you! You're sick! Wanting your own cousin. Arianna that's…"

"Hey Mr. Hypocrite. Look who's fucking his own brother, his fucking _twin_ for that matter!" I quickly shot back. "Besides, I wasn't keeping him for myself. I don't even want him. But you did always say you didn't have any interest in anyone in my family, even when I _did_ introduce you a couple of times."

"That was him? The little Goth kid you always had tagging around with you all the time? Really?" Bill looked slightly appalled realizing he was being conceited when it came to non-famous people.

"Yup. That was Str…" The sound of the computers instant messenger went off, interrupting before I could finish. Quickly I hopped off the bed and over to the computer. "Oh! That must be Lumi!"

Tom rolled his eyes, taking my old seat and sitting next to his brother. "What is it with that old guy that has you going Gaga over him so much?"

"What is it about my cousin that gave Bill that boner he's hiding from you?" Bill blushed and looked away and I laughed.

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__Ari?_

_**Tainted_words_hurt: **__You on?_

_**spinmeroundbaby**: Hey Lumini!_

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ Lumini?_

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__Sorry. Bill made me._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ T&B are over here at the moment… _distracting_ me._

_**Tainted_words_hurt: **__Are they now?_

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ How so_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Simple._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Bill is talking about how he likes Strify._

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ …_

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ You've got to be kidding me. Strify? I didn't think he would be his type._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Yea. Really. It's disgusting. Make him stop._

_**Tainted_words_hurt: **__how can I possibly do that Schöne? I'm back over in Germany._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ simple, you make my cousin call him, or call me and ask to talk to him._

Another screen popped up into view.

_**pimp-cane:**__Halt den Mund. Sind Sie Ernst?_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Hai. I'm serious. Now stop talking in German Strify. You know I fail at that language._

_**pimp-cane:**__ Ja, halten. Lassen Sie mich zurück zur Änderung Sprachen Englisch._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ What did I just tell you?_

_**pimp-cane:**__ Sorry cuz. I had to change the format back._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Did I ever mention how much of a nerd you are?_

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ I tell him that every day._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ How am I related to you again?_

_**pimp-cane: **__Easy. Our mom's are major Quinton Flynn addicts._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ That's not telling me much here_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ But back to the topic at hand._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Do you see anything in Bill?_

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ lol, I still can't believe the Kaulitz kid has the hots for you Stripy._

_**pimp-cane:**__ Shut up, Luminor. Just shut up._

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ Oh I promise I won't tell the other guys if it makes it any better for you._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ u.u Awwee, But I wanted to tell Kiro! You know he's like a sister to me!_

_**pimp-cane:**__ Arianna! Nein!_

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__fine fine. You should call Bill__**.**_

_**pimp-cane: **__-.- I don't have his number._

_**Tainted_words_hurt: **__Then call her's dumbass. Honestly._

_**Tainted_words_hurt: **__Wait. Does this mean…?_

_**pimp-cane: **__No. It doesn't mean anything. And how did you get in this conversation, Luminor? I don't remember adding you, and I doubt my cousin did either._

_**Tainted_words_hurt:**__ A magician can never reveal his secrets. This is where I must say good-night_ _meine süße, schöne Mitte-Nacht Engel._

_**pimp-cane:**__ Mein Cousin ist nie bei Ihnen sein zu können, so einfach vergessen. Und das wurde nur pathetisch._

_**User **_**Tainted_words_hurt**_** has left the chat room.**_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ Do you really have to be a jerk to him so much? Seriously._

_**pimp-cane:**__ I have my reasons alright? Now I'm gunna go, I'll call you in 5 alright?_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ yea, alright. Talk to you then cuz. Later._

I signed out and threw my cell at Bill. "Here. Answer whoever calls. Tom, I'm gunna go shower alright?" I winked in his direction before grabbing my towel off the wall and leaving the room, Tom hot on my trail. As the door closed, I could hear my phone ringing.

"_I get more and more strange. I'm going insane I'm building it up, Just to break it down. You get what you see: The product of a dysfunctional family. Dysfunction, dysfunctional. Dysfunctional family_…."

"What a ringtone. Guess that's for Strify then?" Tom laughed, standing against the wall of my room. "I also guess you really aren't showering either."

I sighed. "Obviously. Now shh! I want hear this!"

A nervous voice was heard inside the room after the ringing ended. "Hallo…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's P.O.V.

I held the phone lightly. I was afraid to speak. "Hallo?"

"Guten Abend! Guten Abend! Ist dies Bill?" Hearing the answering voice on the other line made butterflies start in my stomach.

It was hard to speak. "Ja. Das bin ich. S-Strify?"

"Ja, wer sonst könnte es noch sein?" He was laughing, and it made me smile a bit.

"Ha, ja, Sie haben Recht. Bekümmert. Ich bin nur…" Finding words were getting harder for some reason.

"Nervös? Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin zu."

"Warum also sind wir im Gespräch wieder in Deutsch?"

"Because my cousin most likely lied to you about whatever it is she said she was going to do, and is probably outside the room trying to listen to what you're saying." He started laughing again. "Arianna absolutely hates it when anyone talks in German around her. For some reason that was one language she was never able to learn…" He paused and sighed. It sounded like he was thinking deeply about something.

I was quiet most of the time after that then. He liked to play 21 questions to try to figure out more about me. It was really fun. Then came the more interesting questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope… Do you?"

"Nah. What about boyfriend or lover?"

I laughed. For some reason, having him ask that question didn't scare or offend me. It just made me curious. "Nope. Don't have any of them either. What about you?"

"No. But Kiro so wishes he was. So… " Strify laughed slightly before pausing for a moment. I could hear him take a shaky deep breath. "Bill, I'm not really sure if I should ask this now… But…"

"STOP IT TOM!" Arianna came bursting through the room with my brother grabbing at her waist, trying to remove the rest of her clothes. "You're such a whore! Stop! BILL!"

"Why are you yelling for him? He's probably in the middle of a deep phone sex conversation the stupid virgin!" Tom laughed, forgetting that I was still sitting on the bed not far from them.

"OH MY GOD! Both of you! Shut up! Please!" Both of them turned towards me, ghastly expressions written across their faces. "Can you not embarrass me for once in your going to be short lives!" I turned my attention back to the phone. "I'm really sorry Strify baby. Really I am."

He was laughing. It was hard to make out what he was trying to say through the bubbly laughter. "It's fine. Really. Hey... Concert... Next week.... Come?"

"Yeah, sure. Totally! I love you!" My voice squeaked and Strify started to laugh again.

"Do you now?" A sly tone was heard from the phone.

"Do I what?" I paused for a moment. Arianna quickly started to sign something to me. 'you just said I love you.' "OH! I meant I'd love too!" Tom rolled his eyes at me and left the room. Arianna just took her place by my side and smiled, signing 'You're an idiot.'

"Of course." Sarcasm was thick in his voice. "Well, I have to go. Call me tomorrow alright? If I don't answer, it's because I'll probably be on a plane. Alright?"

"Yea, alright. I will. Don't worry. Night Strify." I smiled, forgetting that he couldn't see it.

"Yea, Gute Nacht Bill."

I hung up the phone, looked over at Arianna quickly, closed my eyes, and then fell back onto her bed, sighing in happiness. I heard her get up lightly, and turned to look at her. She threw a pillow at me and laughed, walking off towards the computer, hearing a message ring going off. "You're such a whore for my innocent cousin."

"I could say the same thing about you and Luminor." I snickered. It was true through. She would do anything he asked her to do, beyond Strify's wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna's P.O.V.

_**pimp_cane: **__Omg, Ari!_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__Omg Ari What?_

_**pimp_cane: **__What am I going to do?!_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__Did you ask him out?_

_**pimp_cane: **__no… not really…_

_**pimp_cane: **__I only invited him to the concert next week…_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__oh, well that's not all that bad…_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ could have been worse you know…_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ you could have said I love you like he did :)_

_**pimp_cane:**__ lol yea. I could have…_

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__:(_

_**pimp_cane: **__what's wrong with you sweetie?_

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__Nothing… I thought you were Lumi when I heard the computer ring._

_**pimp_cane:**__ what is it with you and him? Can't you realize he's 24 and you're only 17. I'm not going to let it happen._

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__Fine. Then I won't let you be with Bill._

_**pimp_cane: **__oh now that's an entirely different situation. This one doesn't count._

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__Ha, does too. Or I'll just tell Kiro and Yu about it. You know how much it would kill Kiro if his little sister's heart got broken because of her cousin. And you know Yu would be pissed because of Kiro being hurt._

_**pimp_cane: **__but you forget. Kiro loves me._

_**pimp_cane: **__so he will totally forgive me. ^-^_

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__I hate you._

_**Pimp_cane:**__ no you don't._

_**Pimp_cane:**__ and you know it._

_**spinmeroundbaby: **__I do too._

_**spinmeroundbaby:**__ And I'll totally prove it._

_**pimp_cane:**__ how will you do that?_

**_User _spinmeroundbaby **_**has logged out.**_

"Ari. You are not going to really keep me and Strify from getting together are you?" I jumped hearing Bill's voice behind me.

"Nah. I just like fucking with him. I just don't know why he won't let me be with Lumini… Really. I lo…" I sighed, looking away, and Bill wrapped his arms around me, hugging me gently.

"I know you do sweetie. I know. Let's just go to sleep for now alright? We have big things to do tomorrow and I need your help!" He stood up straight, laughing hard and striking a funny yet serious pose. "We need to go shopping!"

I rolled my eyes at him, moving away from the computer, and slipping underneath my sheets in an awkward position. I grabbed my Zen and turned it on, running through my playlist, and playing everything through random. I texted Kiro, telling him that he needed to call me when he woke up in the morning, and then fell asleep quickly.

I never heard Bill leave the room.

**~x~x~**

Bill's P.O.V.

Closing Ari's door, I left and went to Tom's room. I needed to talk to him about all of this. It was important. He's my brother, and I don't want to hurt him, but in this case, I have too. But I have to call everything off. It's time.

"Tomi? Are you awake?" I searched the dark room for him, spotting him over by the window smoking. "I… I kinda need to talk…"

"It's about Strify isn't it?" There was pure malice in his voice. "Don't worry about it Billa, really. If that's what you want, then go for it. Don't worry about me."

It surprised me that he was already aware of why I came. "Tomi, I don't want to… I mean, I do. You know? I don't know how to explain it." I sighed, it was the truth. All I really knew is that there was something about Strify that made me want to break things off with Tom… and knowing only that hurt.

"Bill…" He had moved away from his spot by the window and now stood in front of me. He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled, kissing me lightly. I'm going to miss those kisses of his. "I know, alright? You didn't have to come tonight. I would have understood either way."

"But Tomi, I wouldn't…" He silenced me with another kiss, pulling me tight against him against the door.

"Shh, just one last night then right? That's why you came. Bill… You forget, I am you. I know how you work, just like you know me." He looked sad from what I could tell in the dim room.

I couldn't say anything more for fear of crying. I only nodded, returning his little kisses. Our hands roamed, following our own little paths over the others body. He whispered hotly into my ear, before kissing me roughly, "Billa… I love you… Don't forget that."

His hands made their way to the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath gently, rubbing the soft skin found there. Cool lips found their way down the heated curve of my collarbone. He sucked lightly, causing me to breathe deeply. His hands laced with mine as he held them against the wall behind me. He was ready, but I knew too well that he didn't want to end this as quickly as I did. His leg parted mine, and his soft hand placed it so it was sitting low around his waist.

I closed my eyes tightly, turning away from him as he kissed up and down my neck. I could feel tears starting, wanting to fall, but I refused it. The tears would come later. Tom continued to feel up and down the body in front of him. His hands came so an abrupt stop, and his mouth pulled away. I still couldn't look at him. "Billa," he whispered, "Go back to your room, and go to sleep." He kissed me one last time before heading back over to the window.

I stared, confused. We both wanted this. "Tomi...?"

He never said another word. He never looked back at me. He never moved as I fell down onto my knees and cried. He just stayed there by the window. Then the room went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Strify's P.O.V.

"Wo ist es, wo ist es, wo ist es?" I mumbled while I rummaged around the trashy hotel room looking for my misplaced eyeliner. "Verdammt, ich weiß, dass ich es gepackt."

"Vielleicht Shin nahm es?" Kiro chuckled from his place on my bed. He still lay on the tacky bed, barely covered by the thin sheet that clung to his milky tanned body. I glanced over towards him, and stared at how the sun glittered in his still damp hair. Kiro lightly fingered the short black hairs that lay slightly curled against the nape of his neck. "Ehrlich gesagt Strify, warum braucht man es? Sie sehen erstaunlich, wie Sie sich gerade befinden."

I mused for a moment. "Of course that would come from the man who I just got done fucking."

He pouted at that. "Why do you have to make it sound like it's a bad thing? And it isn't _fucking_. It's called _making love_."

"If there is no love, it's not making love, it's just fucking."

"Oh yea, that's right. I forgot. You don't know how to love, because you don't _have _a heart. You're just like every other man in the world who loves to think with his cock. I can't wait until Bill figures this out the hard way."

"Kiro you leave him out of this." I spun on my heels and glared at him.

"Why should I?" He grinned. "You're just going to fuck him and leave just like you do everyone else. I'm surprised that that older b-" He ducked just before the cane I through at him hit.

There was a knock at the door, and then a light feminine voice followed. "Hey, is everything alright in here? I thought I heard a pimp stick being thrown across the room." The girl laughed and opened the door. "Hey Kiro. Cuz."

"Oh my god! Arianna! I can't believe you're out here already!" Kiro jumped out of the bed and ran over, pulling her into a tight hug. "I thought you would have just stayed put in the states until we got there!"

My cousin laughed. "Nah. That entails too much waiting. You know how I don't like to wait. So after I texted you I was like fuck it, I'm going to sleep, and then I'm catching the next plane out of here. Besides, I know how Bill is. We would never be able to leave the mall if I let him go shopping in the states. Speaking of which…" She turned slightly away, biting her lower lip, then shook her head. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed Kiro off of her slender body. "Holy fuck Kiro! WARN ME WHEN YOU DECIDE TO GLOMP ME NAKED!"

The short boy smiled at her and laughed. "Ari you know this isn't the first time, nor the last time you will ever see me like this. So anyways, what brought you here, and why did you look upset when you mentioned Bill?" He placed his head on his fist lightly and stood like an annoyed diva. He even tapped his foot with impatience.

"Like I just said, I don't want Bill shopping in the states," She smiled to herself, then continued. "And it's nothing of great importance. Don't worry about it."

I watched her face closely, and even though she held a still expression, her eyes showed worry. My voice shook slightly, "Arianna. Really. Did something happen to Bill?"

She frowned and took a deep breath, "Bill's…" She sighed. "He's just fine. Just a little… sleepy… from the trip. That's all."

Kiro eyed her warily, but nodded, understanding how a flight from the United States to Germany would easily wear someone down. "Strify! Schauen Sie, dort drüben ist Ihr Auge Liner! Es ist mit auf dem Boden neben dem Zuckerrohr!"

I shook my head, and stared at him. "Kiro, das war Fucking zufällig." He laughed while he finally started to put his clothes back on. "Alright now! Time to go shopping!"

Arianna laughed, plopping down on my bed beside Kiro, a hand traveling up his bare chest lightly. "Naaahh, I kinda don't want to right now. I feel like doing something… a little bit more…. hmmm..." A smirk grew on her face, as did Kiro's, who laughed knowing what she had in mind.

"Ha. Ha ha. No. I just _now_ regained myself from Kiro's rape fest. And Ari, do you know how wrong it is for me and you? Seriously, we're cousins."

"Well that doesn't stop Bill and Tom and they are twins." She glared at me painfully. "Seriously Strify. Just one more time? Please?" She had gotten up off the bed and walked over to me, placing her hands over my tie and loosening it slowly.

"Arianna, please. No. Look, why don't you go down the hall to Yu or Shin's room?" My hands were ignoring my mouth, and pulled her closer. Her fingers curled themselves under my pant's waistline, tugging forcefully.

I looked to Kiro, who now stood behind me, smiling to himself. Arianna had pulled just a little more on my pants, and Kiro took the chance, plunging his hand down and griped my member. I tried to hold back the slight moan, but when Ari placed her lips on my neck, I knew trying wouldn't even be close to being enough.

Kiro whispered lightly in German. "Strify, Sie wissen genau, wo diese wird gehen. Sagen Sie ihr, um Luminor im Zimmer, wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass alles wieder auf die Art und Weise sie verwendet werden."

I sighed. Things couldn't go back to the way they used to be. It's been too long and things have changed. I've gotten older, and I can't think of my younger cousin that way anymore. But she had a slight point. If Bill and Tom could do it, then so could we, even if it was wrong in many cultures, and ways. Thinking about Bill and Tom having sex though, hurt. I leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling her closer. "Ari… Luminor is in the third room on the right. Go to him."

Her face lit up and she smiled at me. "Strify… Why?"

"Don't ask why. Just go. I hear he has a present for you." I forced a smile. I knew he really didn't but that was the only way to get out of this situation that I should never have even let myself get into.


	5. Chapter 5

Ari's P.O.V.

I took a step back, staring at the door in front of me. All I had on was the thin blanket I took from Kiro before he got redressed for the second time. I held the see-through blanket close to me and reached for the door. Just as my hand touched it, the knob turned, and opened to the darkened room.

I walked in slowly, as smile crept upon my face as I saw the red and black candles that dimly lit the small hotel room. I noticed something moving over on the bed and tilted my head slightly, moving over towards it. It was a letter written on black rice paper. There was German written across it.

"_Mein liebster Liebe,_

_Zu viele Wörter gibt es in der Welt zu beschreiben, die Dark Passion die Sie mir mit. __Lassen Sie uns unsere Taten sprechen lauter als Worte._

_-Lumior__"_

I smiled down at the paper. I could pick out a few slight words, like love, passion, you and me. My thumb absentmindedly traced over the strong cursive writing, pondering what it read, and unconsciously started to bite down on my lip. Letting go of the blanket, I walked around the bed, leaving my free hand to trace the edge and feel the soft velvet that lay upon the bed.

Slowly the door closed, and I smiled to myself. I stood still for a moment, listening for the soft footsteps, and low breathing to come up close behind me. A long hand reached up, brushing hair away from the back of my neck, and cool lips placed a kiss on the exposed skin there. A shiver stirred from deep within as the hands moved up and over my shoulders from my arms.

I turned around to face the being behind me, still holding lightly onto my lip with my teeth. "Luminor...."

A deep voice spoke, "Shh, hush Mein Schatz." The warmth of his breath passed down my collarbone slowly, causing a chilled shiver again. Luminor chuckled lightly as he felt my body shake. His letter fell from my hand and my fingers reached for his face, palm cupping his cheek gently, thumb and forefinger brushed against his smooth skin. His own hand traced up my throat, a finger catching my chin and brought my face to his, kissing me lightly. Arms wrapped around each others bodies, bringing us close together. I smiled into the kiss, my hands lacing into his long black locks, pulling him tight against me.

His lips moved back to my neck, slowing brushing his teeth against my skin. His hand found their way to my waist, and picking me up, he placed me back down onto the bed. He bit lightly, causing me to gasp and slightly tighten my grip in his hair. Hands traveled my body, moving up and down, over breast and thigh, causing the skin to start to tingle with every inch his fingers traced.

My breathing stalled when his cool fingers breached the innermost part of my thighs. My eyes fell closed as his touches manipulated my hips to follow his slow movement. He left slow kisses up and down my neck, nipping at it lightly. "Weiter…Bitte!" I pleaded for him with the little German that I had picked up. My heart raced, slow penetrations causing for soft moans and sighs.

Soon, after it looked like he had enough teasing, Luminor pulled off his own shirt, throwing it to the side, and slipped out of his loosened bottoms. He smiled at me, licking his lips as he pulled out his digits. Luminor stroked himself twice, as his eyes wandered up and down my body slowly. Quietly, he moved me so I was leaning up, with my face at his slowly growing groin. "Saugen."

I bit my lip, and looked up at him, nervous, then gently brought him into my mouth, licking slowly, running my tongue over his length. I could feel him growing harder as my head started to bob up and down on him. His hand laced themselves through my short blonde locks and his hips started to follow the movements of the mouth that consumed him.

His hands locked tightly into my hair, pulled my head back violently and kissed me deeply. Then, swiftly, he pulled me up and pressed me back into the bed behind me. Gripping my hips he placed them close to his before he thrust inside quickly, making sure the pain only lasted seconds. My lips were pressed against Luminor's neck as he started his quick pace.

His long black hair draped around us as I moved to face him better. I tried to hold back a laugh as it tickled my neck. Cool fingers brushed down along my side, causing goose bumps and a shiver to erupt. A cold smile pressed against my collar as the rhythmic movements became one.

I panted, "Luminor, es schmerzt." My breaths were heavy as he continued. He kissed me lightly, whispering that the pain I felt wasn't real pain. The way I was clinging to his thin frame said I was close to peaking. Small toes curled as thighs pressed against tightly to his sides. Luminor's hands dug into my sides as he thrust inside quickly reaching his own peak and pulling out before coming inside of me.

Breathlessly, we laid there together for hours resting, kissing and holding each other close.

"Meine Liebe wird, wie wir Strify dazu sagen?" Long hands were running through my hair again.

"He told me to come…now get some rest Lumini… you need your rest even more than I do." I kissed his cheek lightly before burying my head in the crook of his neck to doze off to sleep.

* * *

A.N.

Hey guys sorry its been a long time since I've uploaded anything to this story. Haven't had much inspriation lately. I will bring more chapters when the inspiration comes


End file.
